Fallen Heroes
Fallen Heroes Fallen Heroes is the first comic of Phase 1. The story follows Detective Jonah Riley and his attempts at trying to rid Springpine of the crime that plagues it, while also navigating the building gang-war between two rival crime families. Plot #1: Welcome to Springpine - Detective Jonah Riley of the Springpine Police Department is busy looking over some evidence left specifically for him at the crime scene of a heist when his partner Richard Gomez interrupts him. Richard informs him that there's been a shootout at a speakeasy downtown, and so the two head downtown. Meanwhile, Sean North, the monarch of the British-American crime family the Northerners is returns to his office at the Docks. He receives a phone call from his sister who asks how he is after the shootout, but Sean bypasses her sympathy, telling her to start hunting for the leader of the Cartel, Erik. Jonah and Richard arrive at the speakeasy and are swarmed by reporters, including the ruthless Azure Ainsley of the Springpine Patriot. Shooing them away, the men enter the club and learn that the bodies belonged to members of the Cartel. Knowing that his best play is to find Erik, Jonah sets out to track him down. #2: Melina - Delia Dupree, leader of the Sisters Seven crime family, is at her club as she tries to get updates on the recent brutal fight between the Cartel and the Northerners, discovering that Sean is looking for Erik, from her younger sister Zara. Zara also informs her that Erik could be hiding out at the infamous underground hospital. Delia orders Zara to contact their people on in the inside of the police force to track the hospital down. Jonah arrives at a derelict building on the outskirts of Springpine, not wanting to be there at all. He goes inside and heads into an elevator, descending below ground where he meets with his old flame and friend Melina Venko, the woman who runs the underground hospital for injured supers. Jonah tells her about the incident with the Cartel, but Melina says that saying anything could incriminate her. Jonah promises that he won't let anything happen to her, and so Melina reveals that Erik did in fact come to her a few hours ago and that she patched him up. She then goes on to reveal that Erik mentioned something about the ball taking place that night. Realising that Erik is planning something, Jonah and Melina agree to go to the ball together to stop something big from happening. Characters Jonah Riley: A detective in Springpine with a nose for justice. Melina Venko: A scientist and biologist who also runs an underground hospital service for injured heroes and sometimes villains. Delia Dupree: Leader of the crime family Sisters Seven, consisting of her and her six sisters, she is a viciously brutal woman that will do anything to get what she wants. Sean North: Leader of the crime family the Northerners, he is a family man and will go to any lengths to keep his family safe while also maintaining his kingpin status. Richard Gomez: A detective and Jonah's partner, Richard comes from a shattered background after having lost both of his parents when he was younger. Azure Ainsley: A ruthless reporter for the Springpine Patriot who will do anything to get the story out which ends up putting her in dangerous situations sometimes.